


New Look

by LunaCross_Freewood_Ryack12



Series: RageHappy [30]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, shaven/trimmed beard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 16:38:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2658938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaCross_Freewood_Ryack12/pseuds/LunaCross_Freewood_Ryack12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Jack's best friend tweets about Jack shaving his beard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Look

**Author's Note:**

> For pikapattillo24 who had this idea after Caiti tweeted his beard shaving.

Ryan did follow a lot of people on the Twitter that he had made during an old 24 hour stream. He only followed the people from work and that was it. It was rare to see Ryan on Twitter. But after getting a text from Michael with a screeshot of the tweet Caiti sent of Jack getting his beard shaven he immediately called Jack.

_"Hello?"_

"Why are you shaving your beard?"

_"What, wait, Ryan is that you?"_

"Yes it's me. Now answer the question, why are you shaving your beard?"

_"I'm not shaving the beard, if you saw Caiti's follow up tweet."_

Ryan put the phone on speaker and went to Twitter and went to Caiti's profile and saw the follow-up tweet that said it was a trim on the beard and for the fans to not panic.

_"Are you looking at it?"_

Ryan said nothing but simply look at the tweet.

"I hope you have a better beard than before. I'm gonna kill Michael cause he gave me a heart attack."

And he hung up on him. He had to kill Michael 'Rage Quit' Jones. His heart wouldn't be the end of him.

* * *

 

When Jack entered his home and saw Ryan speed-walk to him, he opened his arms expecting a hug but, he felt his hands on his now shorter beard and he put his face into the beard and cuddled into it.

"Never shave this beard."

Jack chuckled and patted him on the back.

"I feel like you only love me for my beard. You wouldn't love me if i didn't have this beard."

"Not true, but your beard makes you more lovable."

Jack just kissed his forehead and lead Ryan to their room to see if Ryan would like the new feel of the new beard. 


End file.
